Marine Chronicles
by cdog1917
Summary: Vice Admiral Striker is a leading figure in the Government's war on piracy, but he has a task that must be done if the world is to survive. Follow his journey through his training, his meetings with powerful figures, the Battle of Marineford, and beyond into the New World. OC with interactions with other One Piece characters
1. Vice Admiral Sonic-Boom Striker

(2 years before timeskip)

A lone pirate ship was sailing in the vast waters of the Grand Line, specifically in Paradise. Its crew carried on with their business, trimming the sails, swabbing the deck, checking for signs of any other ships on the horizon, the ship's Jolly Roger flapping in the wind on the mainmast. Its captain, a tall white-haired man, was a notorious pirate from the West Blue, was prowling the ships deck, his eyes always on the horizon.

The ships lookout probed his spyglass, swerving here and there on the crow's nest. Suddenly, he spotted a dark object on the horizon.

"Captain Moonscar!" he yelled. The captain, Moonscar, was so named because of the large across the left side of his face that was shaped like the moon during its crescent phase. He was adorned in a brownish-red coat with brown pants and a red captain's sash around his waist. He also sported a large brownish-red bicorne with the the crew's Jolly Roger on it.

"What?!" he yelled, his deep yellow eyes blazing with anger.

"Ship sighted off the starboard bow!" the lookout yelled back. Moonscar took out his own glass to see for himself. Sure enough, the silhouette of a ship was in sight, about five miles out.

"Helmsman, set a course for the ship. I want to know more about it," said Moonscar.

"Aye Captain," said the helmsman. The ship, a large galleon, unfurled all her additional sails and began to make way towards the ship on the horizon. The crew bustled around the ship as they made ready, in all about 200 men.

As the ship got nearer, the helmsman could see the outline of the ship, and could tell it was a large ship as well. As he looked, he saw the ship move in their direction, its' sails out as well.

"Captain, they're coming towards us!" he shouted down towards the captain.

"Make ready the guns men!" Moonscar shouted. All at once the crew began to ready the cannons on the ship. As they prepared, the lookout could see the ship clearer. His heart froze at what he saw.

"Captain! It's a Navy ship! Battleship class!" he yelled down. The captain was worried as well. Regular Marine vessels were not too much of a hindrance, but battleships, common in the Grand Line, were an extreme hazard. He knew that some high-ranking Marine officer was onboard.

"Tell me what branch they are!" he yelled back up. The lookout could now see what branch the ship was from. The lookout immediately became pale as his eyes widened in fear and shock at the letter and number many pirates on the Grand Line feared to see.

G-4

"IT'S G-4!" he screamed. Every pirate stopped what they were doing and froze in fear. Even Moonscar was shocked to stillness.

"Quick, turn around. We have to outrun him!" yelled Moonscar. Distant gunfire rang out as the Marine ship fired its forward turret. Three cannonballs streaked towards the ship. One fell to the water closest to the ship and missed, but the last two were hits. Wood splintered and smoke flew up all over as men and objects were flung in all directions from the twin explosions. However, the ship was still able to make some headway and absorb this damage.

For a moment, Moonscar thought that he and his men could pull out of this. As he looked back to the Marine battleship in pursuit of them, he saw a blue-white light appear on the Marine ship's bow.

"What the hell is that?" he said to himself. Suddenly, a large beam of energy shot out from the battleship and hit the ship in the stern. The damage was colossal. The entire stern section was obliterated, the rudder shot off and half of the upper deck as well. Most crew members in that section, above and below decks, were blown in all directions as the three upper levels in the stern section collapsed onto the bottom level of the ship.

The Navy battleship was now close enough for everyone on the pirate ship to see every detail. Marine personnel rushed here and there, but on the bow, a lone figure stood. It was obvious he was the commander of the ship, and it was he who shot the beam at them. In the blink of an eye, he vanished. Moonscar had no idea where he went to.

That is until he appeared in the middle of the ship.

He wore the Marine officers coat as a cape, the kanji "JUSTICE" emblazoned on the back with gray-colored cuffs. He wore the standard Marine cap with a blue bandana underneath it wrapped around his head. He wore black Marine combat boots and blue military pants with streaks of white using the design pattern found in the outer hull of Marine ships. His shirt was a brown sleeveless vest with silver buttons. He wore fingerless leather gloves on his hands. A katana was strapped onto his back.

The man had medium-brown skin and was clean-shaven, his hair in a buzz cut. He possessed steel-grey eyes like the beginning of a storm, or the grey of a sword. A scar went from the top of his left eyebrow to the middle of his cheek. He was muscled as well, with a chiseled six-pack and pectorals that most Marine officers trained at HQ sported. He was tall as well, standing at around the same height as male Marine officers of his rank. His arms were crossed over his midsection as he stared down Moonscar.

"It's Vice-Admiral "Sonic-Boom" Striker!" yelled a pirate.

"What are you doing here?! We're not even in the New World! There's tons of other pirates to find! Why us?!" yelled Moonscar, drawing his cutlass.

"Because you happened to be in the area I was traveling to," said Striker, his voice between tenor and bass. He unsheathed his katana, the light from the sun reflecting off the pattern of his sword. The ripples and edging showed that it was a very high-quality sword from a master swordsmith.

"I'm gonna give you a chance to surrender now," said Striker.

"No, it's us who'll give you a chance to surrender! You're outnumbered," said Moonscar. Although his ship had taken heavy damage, he was still able to field about 150 men. The remaining men promptly encircled him, weapons drawn.

"I asked politely," said Striker, sheathing his katana. He clenched his right hand, and it started to glow with the same blue-white light.

"Wha..what is that?!" said a pirate.

"He's eaten a Devil Fruit!" yelled another. They all watched as he took a fighting stance and punched his fist towards a group of pirates in front of them.

**"Sonic Punch!"** said Striker. A large wave of sonic energy erupted from his fist. All pirates in front of him, 49 men in all, were propelled into the air and out into the sea. The rest of the pirates cringed back in fear as they saw their comrades get blasted sky high.

Suddenly the ship shuddered as the battleship rammed into it from the side. All the pirates lost their footing, but Striker remained standing as if the force of the blow never happened.

Marines jumped down from the battleship, weapons drawn, and charged towards the disoriented pirates. Those pirates who could must their strength, charged back, and soon melee combat erupted around the ship.

Striker ducked down as Moonscar slashed at him with his saber. He did a backflip, uppercutting Moonscar with his boot in mid-jump, sending the captain crashing back as he landed perfectly back on his feet.

Blood coming from his mouth, Moonscar spat it out and charged. One moment, Striker was in front of him, the next minute, a slash had appeared across his chest, Striker behind him with his katana drawn. Moonscar collapsed to the deck, unconscious as blood flowed from his wound. Flicking the blood off his sword, Striker sheathed it. Turning around, he saw his crew mopping up the remnants of the pirate crew, forcing them into subjugation or killing them if they saw fit. The battle was over shortly.

All captured pirates were herded to the center as the battleship backed out to readjust and link the two ships.

"Captain Arisu, report," said Striker. A beautiful woman came forward, wearing the Marine officer's coat and blue jeans with black shoes, and a short-sleeved green shirt. She had shoulder-length brown hair and dark-purple eyes, her light-olive skin shining in the Grand Line sun.

"Vice Admiral, all pirates detained. The ship is ours," said Arisu.

"Very good. Have all pirates taken to the brig. Helmsman, plot a course to Impel Down to drop this trash off," said Striker.

"Aye Vice Admiral," said the helmsman, who had participated in the battle too. The thirty-year old Vice Admiral took one more look at Moonscar as the unconscious pirate captain was taken to the battleship.

This is Vice Admiral Farragut Striker, the youngest Vice Admiral in Marine history. He first joined the Marines when he was just 16. He was 28 when he was promoted to the rank of Vice-Admiral after a record of successful captures of notorious pirates in the West Blue, and later the New World. He has also occasionally fought against the Yonko, and lived. He ate the Sonic-Sonic fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allowed him to use sonic energy to suit his needs, including traveling faster than the speed of sound and unleashing deadly blasts of sonic energy at his enemies. This is his tale.


	2. Farragut Striker

(Striker POV)

I was writing a report on my desk in my living quarters about the recent battle. Captain Moonscar had a 150,000,000 beli bounty on his head, small-fry to what I usually deal with. I wasn't even searching for anyone by this time. I was obeying a call to go to HQ for some type of buildup, but for what I wasn't briefed on yet. As I was writing the report, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. Captain Arisu walked in, smiling.

"May I enter?" she asked.

I smiled. "You know my wife doesn't need an invitation to come into our quarters." Her smile was contagious, something that I fell in love with from the start as she made her way to the chair I was sitting in, going behind it and wrapping her arms around my frame.

"Another dull report?" she asked.

"Always. At least there's another menace out of the seas," I said.

"Want me to write it?" asked Arisu.

"I'm the lead officer. They would see that as dereliction of duty if I didn't do it," I said. She hugged me tighter, her hand resting on my left hand holding the report paper down.

"What did Headquarters want?"

"I'm not sure. They said needed all high-ranking officers and their commands to head to Marineford as quickly as possible. Some type of buildup," I said.

"Any word for why?" she asked

"No. For all I know it's a drill," I said.

"Purupurupuru," rang the Transponder Snail on the desk. I picked it up and answered.

"Striker here."

"Striker, where are you currently positioned?" said the voice I knew all too well as Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

"I'm currently on my way to Impel Down. We fought a notorious pirate off of Sabaody and we're dropping our prisoners off before we get to HQ," I said.

"Which pirate?"

"Captain Moonscar of the Moonscar pirates," I said.

"He's been giving the West Blue problems. We had no idea he was near Sabaody," said John Giant.

"Anyway, why is there a call to get to Marineford all of a sudden?" I said.

"We'll brief you on this when you arrive. We can't risk this call being tapped. For now your orders are to get you and your men to Marineford as fast as possible. Signing off," said John Giant before the snail hung up.

"Well that was informative," I said.

"You know HQ," said Arisu, her head resting on top of mine. The snail rang again and I picked it up again.

"You there son?" said a voice I was truly glad to hear.

"Hey Pops," I said happily.

"Hi Mr. Farragut," said Arisu, happily as well. The snail laughed, telling me my Father's emotions.

"Good to see I caught you two at the same time. How was your trip?" he said.

"It was good sir. Ran into a pirate crew, but we handled them as usual," said Arisu.

"That's good to hear. Where are you headed now?" said my father.

"We're heading to Marineford after we drop off our prisoners at Impel Down," I said.

"Good. That way I can handle your son better," said my father. Arisu and I laughed.

"He's only one and he's already giving you problems?" I said.

"He's too adventurous. Basically it's like dealing with you all over again," said my father.

"Glad to know he's taking after his old man," I said. Arisu lightly punched me in the shoulder.

"Don't forget me too!" said Arisu. We had our son, William, a few months after I was promoted. He was a mix of our skin tones and inherited my hair, which I normally kept in a buzz cut once I reached Vice-Admiral, while also inheriting his mother's purple eyes. In all, he was a very cute baby. And was also very adventurous as soon as he learned to crawl...

"Anyway, we should be there by tonight at the latest," I said.

"Good, I'll see you then," said my father, the snail hanging up.

"My how they grow," I said. I sighed. The hardest thing about my job was not being able to see my own son as often as I would like. The last time his mother and I saw him was three months ago. The logical thing to do was to take him to G-4 so that one of us would be with him at all times, but Marineford was the safest place. Thoughts of Z's story raced in mind when we decided to have him live with his grandfather, retired Commodore Farragut Jack.

"It's sad that it takes a military buildup to see our son again," I said.

"I know," she said, her hand lacing with mine.

* * *

Dropping the pirates off at Impel Down was a lot faster than I originally thought it was going to be. In no time, we were sailing to the Gates of Justice, the quickest way to get to Marineford. As usual, I did the formal clearance, and the gates opened. Our ship was through in no time, and we sailed straight for Marineford.

I stood on the deck near the forward turret, looking out ahead of us. Marineford was up ahead, a dark blob on the horizon due to the dusk setting in.

"Sir, we'll be at Marineford in thirty minutes," said an a Lieutenant. Due to our orders, I had to take about 4/5 of the remaining men at base, leaving behind a skeleton force to guard the base in case anything went wrong, in all about 1,000 men accompanying me from my direct command due to the absence of my superior, Vice-Admiral Doberman, leaving with the others. He had left earlier due to him being at the base while I was out chasing after pirates in the New World. Most of the ones left behind were new recruits. All the men I had chosen to come with me were seasoned, battle-hardened Marines, in my opinion the best men to fight under. Many of these men had been trained at HQ, just like me, and some of them had been with me since the beginning.

"Thank you sailor. Carry on with your duties," I said.

"Sir," he replied, saluting me and going about his business on the ship. I turned back and continued to watch as Marineford approached ever closer.

"Almost home."

* * *

From the harbor in the setting sun, battleships were docked in almost every dockyard/harbor on the island. There were so many of them I couldn't even count them all. Arisu, the men and I disembarked off our ship, joining hundreds, perhaps even thousands of other Marines coming off of ships as well. Apparently, something major was about to happen.

"Arisu, I'll meet you back at the house. Make sure the men are well-situated," I said. She nodded, issuing orders out to the other officers as I made my way towards the HQ building. It took me awhile to get there due to the incoming traffic of other Marines, supplies, and armaments to the island.

Eventually I made it, going through the yard of the HQ towards the tower. Two Marine guards were posted at the entrance to the tower.

"Vice Admiral Striker," said one of them, the two saluting me. I saluted back as they opened the doors, allowing me inside. I climbed up the towers to the top. Another guard was posted at the top, where the Fleet-Admiral's room as well as the many conference rooms of the tower were situated.

"Vice Admiral sir, you are summoned to the main conference room," he said.

"Very well," I said, moving past him. I walked to the conference room, knowing the location of every room in the tower by heart. I walked to the entrance of the conference room and knocked.

"Enter," said a voice I knew was none other than Fleet-Admiral Sengoku. I opened the sliding door and walked in. Situated in the large conference room was every high-ranking officer in the Navy from the rank of Vice Admiral and up, including the high-ranking members from the ranks of Commodore as well such as Brannew and some Rear-Admirals. Sengoku sat at the forefront, looking proud in his uniform. Situated by him were two of the three Admirals, Akainu (Sakazuki), and Kizaru (Borsalino), all with their trademark expressions. Only half of the Vice-Admirals were here, minus the giants as well due to the size of the conference room. There was one seat available between Vice Admiral Doberman, my superior, and Vice-Admiral Onigumo. Vice Admirals Garp and Tsuru were present as well.

"Glad to see you made it safely Striker. What is the status of Moonscar?" asked Sengoku.

"He and the remainder of his crew were captured and sent to Impel Down," I said.

"Good work. Have a seat," said Sengoku. I walked towards the empty chair and sat down.

"Now that you're here, it's time we briefed you on the urgency of the buildup," said Sengoku. "Portgas D. Ace is to be executed in a weeks time." I knew Ace, the 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. I met him only once, in battle, but I was intrigued by his character as well as his fighting prowess.

"We execute pirates all the time. Why is he so important?"

"As a leading commander of the Whitebeard pirates, his death will be a warning to all other pirates," said Sengoku.

"Whitebeard won't take that lightly," I said. "He treats all his crew as his sons, especially his commanders."

"We know, which is why he will undoubtedly try to rescue Fire-Fist, which is he doing now," said Sengoku.

Suddenly, everything made perfect sense to me. The buildup, the secrecy, everything.

"He's coming here, isn't he?" I said. My scar tingled a little as my fist clenched. I had to force myself not to touch it.

"We believe so. For now we are building up our forces to make sure that the execution does happen," said Sengoku. In my mind, I knew this was not going to be as perfect a plan as he was saying.

"The plan is to lure him into Marineford, and wipe them all out with our full might," said Akainu, the one admiral who I personally didn't like courtesy of his manners and his attitude.

"That's not going to be as easy as you think," I said. "He's crafty, and more powerful than we give him credit for."

"He will be destroyed, our justice will end him and all the men that follow him," said Onigumo.

"Listen to him. He's the only one in this room who has fought Whitebeard more than any of us," said Momonga. A small smile formed on my face, glad that he stood up for me.

"And he's never given me a reason to doubt his perception," said Doberman.

"There's a lot at risk, but we've taken measures to ensure the plan works," said Sengoku.

"Even so Fleet Admiral, this might escalate into a fight to the death. We need to be ready, because I assure you that Whitebeard won't stop for anything short of saving Fire-Fist."

* * *

The rest of the meeting went by with Sengoku talking about our strategy. When it was over, we were dismissed.

"Momonga," I called, catching up with the Vice-Admiral.

"Striker," he said.

"I just wanted to say thanks for standing up for me in there," I said.

"It's nothing. I know some of the officers in there still see you as too young to be taken seriously, but you proved to me otherwise before," said Momonga. He smiled, a rarity, which I returned and nodded, remembering the past.

"Where are you off to now?" said Momonga.

"Going to see my son and father," I said.

"Give your father my regards," said Momonga, walking down the hall.

"I will," I said, turning around and making my way down the stairs. That's when I ran into Vice Admiral Tsuru, and Akainu.

"Hello Tsuru," I said happily.

"It's good to see you again Striker," said Tsuru. She was like a second mother to me during my training at HQ, and my subsequent rise through the ranks. Everytime I visited her office, I would bring her favorite flowers in a vase and we'd talk for sometimes hours at a time.

"I will be with you shortly. For now, I must talk to Striker," said Akainu. Tsuru nodded and dismissed herself.

"Yes Admiral?" I asked.

"Your assessment of Whitebeard is accurate, but you seem to harbor too much of a positive outlook on him," said Akainu as we walked down the hall.

"Is that a bad thing Admiral?" I asked.

"Whitebeard is scum, and is to be treated as such, like all pirates," said Akainu.

"Forgive me Admiral, but he's not like other pirates," I said. Akainu glowered, folding his arms and looking down on me.

"And why is that?" he said, his voice dangerously cool.

"Because he did something I can never forget, and left me with the reminder," I said. "Is that all?" Akainu glowered, yet nodded, I turned and began to make my way downstairs. As I got into the plaza, Vice-Admiral Doberman hailed me.

"Striker, where are you off to?" he asked.

"Going back to my family's home for the night. What about you sir?" I said.

"I have to meet Admiral Kizaru. You know you played a dangerous game in there," said Doberman. Despite being complete opposites in how we saw Justice, which caused friction between us from time to time, Doberman and I got a long well. You had to when you operate in the same base.

"I know sir, but you know how I personally feel about Whitebeard," I said. "But I still know I will fight him when the time arrives." Doberman seemed like he wanted to argue, but we both know how stubborn the both of us are to our ideals.

"Just remember to do all your duties," said Doberman. "Give your father my regards. All families on the island are to be sent to Sabaody tomorrow. Spend as much time with them as you can." I nodded as he left and I made by way towards the town at the back of the island, where my family lived.

* * *

The city still radiated with energy as I walked down the streets I grew up in. Taverns were open, filled with Navy personnel and others. Music radiated throughout the streets. I smiled to myself as I passed by, reminiscing about my past.

_"I can't believe you ate a Devil Fruit!" yelled Anne, a pretty tan-skinned woman with flowing black hair and brown eyes. She was facing an eight-year old boy with a small afro, his head hung in shame. _

_"I'm sorry Mom," said eight-year old Farragut Striker. "I was just eating fruits from the orchard and I didn't know what it was." Anne sighed. Her son, and only child, could be quite careless at times, but she could forgive him for this mistake._

_"What am I going to do with you Striker," she said. "Your father won't be too pleased to hear you ate a cursed fruit." _

_"But other Marine officers have eaten them as well," said Striker. "Even pirates." _

_"I'm not worried about them drowning. How do you think I would feel when you grew up and went out to sea I find out you fell overboard? What would I do then?" she said. Striker put his head down in shame again, his eyes threatening to cry as he trembled. His mother saw this, kneeling down and hugging him. __He hugged back as the tears began to stream out. _

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry at you," he said, trying to soothe him. She knew when she became overprotective she could say harsh things. "I just don't want to hear about you being hurt."_

_She let go and looked at him, smiling at him. _

_"I'll always love you Striker, no matter what you do," she said. He wiped his tears off and smiled back._

The smile he had faded as more memories flooded back.

_Anne lay coughing violently on the bed, a doctor above her. _

_"Anne, the fever is increasing. You don't have much time left," he said sadly. Striker stood off to the side, eleven years old now, sadly watching his mother expire. _

_"Doctor, can I please spend my last moments with my son?" she said weakly. He nodded, standing aside as David came forward. Tears once again threatened to spill. _

_"Don't cry Striker. We'll see each other again one day," she said, managing to smile for him. She held his hand as her breathing grew shorter. _

_"I need you to be strong and follow your dreams, no matter where they set you," she said, her pulse growing fainter. Striker nodded and hugged her, her body temperature stifling, but he didn't care, wanting to be with his mother. She smiled as her life faded, feeling her son hug her for the last time. _

_The tears spilled from his eyes when he felt her breathing stop. _

_"I love you Mom."_

I reached our house, opening the door and stepping in. Arisu was holding William, our son, while my father sat in a chair near the fireplace. Farragut Jack was a tall man, now with grey hair that used to be brown going to his chin, teak-colored skin, three scars on his face, and prosthetic leg on his right leg up to the knee. He was still muscular, even at 60 years old.

"Glad to see you again son," said Jack, smiling. I smiled back, coming over and hugging him.

"How've you been Pops," I said.

"I'm fine. What were they talking about at headquarters? he asked. I sat down on the chair opposite him.

"Whitebeard will be coming," I said. Arisu froze as well, looking at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"They're going to execute one of his division commanders, Portgas D. Ace. A battle might erupt here. They're going to move all the civilians out of here by tomorrow," I said.

"What? But we just got here!" said Arisu.

"I know, but it's so that they won't be harmed," I said. I stood up, walking over to Arisu. I looked down at our son, watching him squirm with delight when he saw his father.

"Arisu, I need you to go with my father to Sabaody," I said.

"What? No!" yelled Arisu, as well as my father.

"I may be retired, but I'm still a Marine by heart. This is my home too!" said my father.

"I can't leave you here to fight by yourself Striker!" said Arisu.

"I know, but someone has to look after William, and I don't want William to lose everyone he has if everything goes wrong," I said. My father sighed, nodding. He missed being an active-duty Marine after Golden Lion Shiki cut off his leg and seriously injured him when he invaded Marineford to free Roger. The damage Shiki caused earned him an honorable discharge with pension.

"Alright, I'll watch out for him. But you'd better promise me something," said Jack.

"Anything."

"Both of you survive."

* * *

(Time change. 14 years ago)

Striker stood outside the HQ building, gazing up at the billowing flag of the Navy. He had a pack slung over his back, and wearing a blue tropical island shirt and black pants. He had grown his hair out into dreads and pulled them back in a ponytail. A Marine hat was held in his hand.

"Where this when you join. It's your grandfather's hat, and he passed it down to me. Now, I'm giving it to you, so that one day you can give it to your child. Go out and see the world," said Jack, giving his hat to his son as he was about to leave the house.

Striker took a breath and walked into the recruitment office. The line was short, so getting to the officer in charge took less than a few minutes. From the rank, he looked like a Lieutenant or a Lieutenant Commander.

"Name?"

"Farragut Striker sir."

"Ah! Jack's son. I'm Lieutenant Commander Swede," said the officer, shaking Striker's hand. "Aren't you a little young to be joining? This is headquarters training."

"I'm 16 sir," said Striker. "Besides, age really isn't a matter when you want to uphold justice."

"Spoken like a true Marine. Alright, why not. You'll be assigned to a barrack today. Your training session will start tomorrow. Good luck," said Swede. Striker smiled. He was in, at least for the training session. Swede issued him his cadet uniform, but saw that Striker already possessed a Marine hat. He and Lieutenant Commander Swede walked through the building to the training grounds. Outside, Striker saw it all.

Marine cadets were outside doing pushups, situps, and all other exercises. Kendo training sessions occurred in buildings off to the side. The men were training extremely hard as their drill officers yelled commands at them. In one day, Striker would be one of them.

"Here's your room," said Swede "And be careful. Your classmate is...easily annoyed." Striker thanked him and slid the door open. Inside, a tall young man with a buzz cut was busily putting a smaller rock on top of two bigger ones. His eyes were closed in concentration. He had no shirt on, but he had the Marines dress attire of pants and black shoes.

"Hi there, my name is-"

"You're interrupting my rock balance," said the man.

"Sorry, just thought I'd introduce myself," said Striker. The man sighed and put his rocks down.

"I guess introductions are formal, annoying as they are," he said, taking a cigar and lighting it, puffing it.

"My name is Striker," said Striker. "What about you?"

"Just call me Smoker kid."


	3. Training

"Take care," said Striker, hugging his son to him one last time before giving him to his father.

"And you two as well," said Jack. His father hugged him before he and William made their way onto the last transport ship, where the other families of Marines were going.

"We'll see them again, no matter what," said Striker. Arisu clasped his hand as the two made their way back towards HQ. The docks were more crowded than usual as even more Marine ships docked into the bay and dockyards. Thousands of Marines were coming in, including many familiar faces. Off to the distance, Striker could pick out Admiral Aokiji (Kuzan) disembarking from his ship. He even spotted Vice Admiral Comil along with Captain T-Bone. Even the towering figure of John Giant walked through. They were going to need every officer-ranked and elite Marines in Marineford if they had a chance at stopping Whitebeard.

That's when Striker spotted an old friend, walking towards their direction. There was no mistaking that white hair and cigar smoke.

"Glad you could make it Smoker," Striker said happily.

"Tashigi!" said Arisu. Tashigi smiled and hugged her friend. The two walked off to talk and give the guys their time alone.

"Ehh, you know I wouldn't miss the party," said Smoker, his cigars smoking at usual. Smoker was still slightly taller than Striker, but that's the way it always was since in cadet training.

"It's about time they got you to a rank you deserved," said Striker.

"Had anyone predicted you would be a Vice Admiral, I would have laughed and thrown him overboard. Besides, I didn't deserve the rank," said Smoker.

"It wouldn't hurt keeping in touch more often," said Striker.

"You know me," said Smoker, taking a long drag from his cigars.

"I thought you would have with all the time we spent at training?" said a female voice behind them. They turned to see Captain Hina, a smile on her face.

"How are you Hina?" said Striker.

"I'm fine. I swear, whenever you two get together, it's usually bad news," she said.

"You're one to talk," said Smoker.

"Hina sad. How many times have I bailed you out again Smoker?" said Hina.

"More than I can repay, and yet you still keep doing it," said Smoker. Striker watched the two of them argue, remembering their days together back then, a smile coming to his face.

* * *

(14 years ago)

A large, tall middle-aged man with purple hair and glasses wearing a suit customary for Marines of his rank was staring down at his new class of cadets. Striker stood by Smoker, his Marine hat on, while Smoker went without it, the cigar still in his mouth.

"Good afternoon," said the instructor. "I'm your instructor, Zephyr. Over the next few months, I will turn you from scrawny cadets into full-fledged Marines. I expect only the best from all of you. Cowardice, weakness, will not be accepted. Any weaklings who can't cut it, will be kicked out. Troublemakers are the same. Now, it's your first day, so I'll go easy on you. 1,000 pushups now!"

All at once the cadets got into the correct stance and began to do them. Striker and Smoker kept up the same pace. The first few hundred weren't a problem. However, once the threshold of 400 was crossed, that's when things got hard. Striker felt his arms turn to lead. How on Earth could he do 1,000 pushups?

"Come on you cadets. Put your backs into it," said Zephyr. Striker pushed his exhaustion to the back of his mind and kept going, albeit at a slower pace. By the time he was at 800, his willpower was being sapped. He wasn't the only one. The first cadet had already slumped to the floor in exhaustion by 600. Soon, about a quarter of the class was on the floor, panting in exhaustion. By the time Striker got to 900, Smoker was already done. His muscles rippled, and he was sweating, but other than that he looked like the exercise hadn't been a problem. Another cadet finished a little bit after him. She had pink hair and serious eyes.

_"934. 935. 936,"_ he thought to himself. By about the time he got to to 950, a third of the cadets were on the floor, panting. The other ones were struggling too, but some more had finished as well. Striker was really straining to finish, using every morale booster in his mind to keep going. Soon, he was the last of the cadets still trying to get 1,000 done. Smoker was watching him, but was saying nothing. When he got to 990, he stopped. His breathing was heavy and his arms felt like they were locked, his veins looking ready to burst out of his arms.

"Come on cadet, you expect the people to be protected by weaklings? Only the strong can make it. Give it your all," said Zephyr. Gritting his teeth in concentration, Striker went down, the back up, then down, then back up again. His chest felt like it was ripping, his abs felt they were about to tear into pieces, but still he kept going.

_"A Marine doesn't give up, he keeps going no matter what," his father told him._

"997. 998. 999," he said to himself. He paused, his arms on the verge of collapsing. Zephyr looked at him as if analyzing him. Striker felt like he couldn't move a muscle. He thought he was going to fail his first exercise.

_"I love you Striker," said Anne, hugging her son close to her_.

Summoning up all he had left in him, Striker finished the last one, and collapsed on the floor.

"Now that right there is spirit. The rest of you take note. A Marine never gives up. Now rest up, we still have a lot to do," said Zephyr, turning and walking out of the building. Smoker walked over to Striker and knelt on the balls of his feet.

"For a minute, I thought you were about to give up," said Smoker.

"I thought so too," Striker managed to say. The woman with pink hair came up to them.

"And here I was thinking you couldn't cut it," she said.

"Who the hell are you?" said Smoker.

"Name's Hina. I admire spirit kid. What's your name?" she asked.

"Striker," said Striker, finding the energy to stand up. "This might sound weird since it's our first meeting, but you want be friends?" Smoker looked at Striker with complete and utter disdain. Hina just smiled.

"Hina happy. Sure, why not," said Hina. She walked off to go get some water.

"What the hell was that?" said Smoker.

"She seemed nice and looked like she needed a friend," said Striker. Smoker smacked his face.

"You idiot, we're not here to make friends. We're here to become Marines," said Smoker.

"Doesn't mean we can't make friends along the way," said Striker. "We're friends aren't we?"

"No, roommates. Nothing more." Smoker sighed, getting up and walking off.

_"Lieutenant Commander Swede wasn't kidding about easily annoyed,"_ Striker thought.

* * *

The next thing they did was kendo lessons. Striker was paired with Smoker, while Hina was off to their side with another cadet. Zephyr watched them, supervising their movements.

Smoker deflected a slash from Striker and landed a painful blow to his ribs. Striker grunted from the pain of the blow.

"You keep lowering your guard when you make a slash to cut someone," said Smoker.

"I'm working on it," said Striker, attacking again. The pair fought fiercely with their practice swords. After an hour of this, Zephyr told them to meet him out in the plaza. Smoker had a bruise on his chest and back. Striker had plenty of them around his chest, abs, and one on his shoulder.

"Flank the buildings. Make a square. I'm going to do some practice fighting with you," said Zephyr. The cadets formed one large enough for individual combat and stood at attention.

"This drill is quite simple. I'm going to challenge each and every one of you to a one-on-one match to see your skills. Do not disappoint me," said Zephyr. He pointed to a Marine cadet in front of him. The young man gulped and walked forward. Zephyr got into a fighting stance, and so did the cadet. The cadet charged, his fist raised. Zephyr caught the punch, and then punched the man in the face. The cadet was out as soon as he hit the ground.

Zephyr sighed. "Next." He kept going until 24 cadets had fallen, all of them slumped against a building to the side with various injuries. At least one cadet had lasted a minute.

"This is pitiful. How about...you," said Zephyr, pointing to Smoker. Smoker shrugged and stepped forward, removing his shirt. Getting into a fighting stance, the fight was on. Zephyr threw punches at him, with Smoker dodging the majority of them save for a few stray hits here and there, which looked like they hurt a lot. Smoker would throw punches and kicks here and there, but Zephyr always blocked them. This went on until one of Smoker's fists connected with Zephyr's jaw. Smoker smirked and kept up the assault.

Suddenly, Zephyr caught one of Smoker's punches, causing Smoker's eyes to widen in realization. Zephyr kicked him across the ribs and uppercut him, sending him a few feet in the air before landing down on the ground, groaning from the pain.

"Not bad, there may be some talent in you. Next, you," said Zephyr, pointing straight at Striker. Striker gulped and also took his shirt off to avoid getting it dirty, or worse with blood stains. He got into a fighting stance as well, but didn't attack.

"Hmm, a defensive fighter. Interesting," said Zephyr. He decided to attack first. He threw a punch, which Striker blocked. striker threw a punch as well, but zephyr blocked it and his fist connected to Striker's chest. Striker felt all the air in his lungs leave his body, but he didn't have time to catch his breath Zephyr unleashed more punches. Striker tried his best to block them, but a punch always found its way to some part of his body. He wanted to unleash his Devil Fruit power, but he didn't want to hurt his Instructor.

Zephyr felt Striker wasn't really trying to attack him and seemed to be holding back. Striker was now down on one knee after a full minute of fighting, a blood trail creeping out from the side of his lips.

"Whatever it is you're hiding, unleash it," said Zephyr.

"But.."

"Do it!" he said, he ran towards him, preparing to deal one final punch. Striker closed his eyes, breathing and letting everything sink in. Zephyr's fist came barreling towards him...

A small wall of grey-white energy appeared with Striker's left fist, stopping Zephyr's fist from connecting with his face. Zephyr froze, unsure of what just happened. In that moment, Striker's fist turned white-blue and he punched Zephyr across his face. Zephyr was forced back, staggering as he held his jaw. A trickle of blood went out from his lips. Striker's eyes were wide as he looked shocked. So were everyone else, including Smoker.

"You have Devil Fruit powers?" said Zephyr.

"Yes sir," said Striker. Zephyr grinned.

"This just got very interesting. I want to see what you've got cadet," said Zephyr. Suddenly, Zephyr's arms flexed. Striker gulped. Zephyr charged. Striker blocked his fists with his arms charged up with sonic energy. As Zephyr tried to land a punch, he disappeared.

"What?" said Zephyr. Suddenly, Striker reappeared behind him, aiming a kick at his head. Zephyr, without looking, blocked it. Holding on to his leg, Zephyr punched Striker in his stomach. Blood exited his mouth from the sudden force of the punch, as well as by how much more it hurt. However, he knew his other leg was free and he side-kicked Zephyr in the face with a kick backed with energy, causing Zephyr to let go of his leg. Striker landed on his feet, gasping for breath. Zephyr attacked again, but this time, Striker was ready. As Zephyr was about to punch him yet again, energy swirled around his hand.

**"Sonic Punch!"** said Striker. A concussive blast from his hand hit Zephyr full on, throwing the Marine instructor back fully, hitting the wall to the building in the back. Striker could not believe what just happened. Zephyr stood back up, and smiled. Suddenly, he disappeared.

Striker didn't see the last punch that knocked him out cold coming. Zephyr's fist hit him square in the face, throwing him back so violently he crashed through the building into the hallway, his eyes rolled up into his head out cold and blood all over his face as he lay in the rubble from the mess.

"Oh crap, didn't mean to overdo it," said Zephyr. "Someone get him to the infirmary."

* * *

When Striker came to, it was a day later. A bandage was wrapped around his head and around his chest. His bones ached, and his face radiated with pain. Smoker was by the bedside.

"About time you woke up," he said, taking a drag from his cigar.

"I feel like I got hit with a cannonball to the face," said Striker, rubbing his head.

"I'd expect to feel that way too if our instructor punched me through a building. You've been out for a day," said Smoker.

"I feel like I've been out for a week," said Striker.

"You never told me you had Devil Fruit powers," said Smoker. "What are they like?"

"They're...hard to explain. It's like you have a warm power inside of you, and it needs to be unleashed," said Striker.

"Hmm," said Smoker, pondering. "You know you run an unnaturally high risk of drowning."

"True, but that still won't stop me," said Striker. Smoker put out his cigar and exhaled.

"Master Zephyr was impressed with your fighting. Me as well, and that Hina girl. She fought him a little after we took you in here. He'd like to see you if you can manage," said Smoker.

"Great," said Striker, not looking forward to another one-on-one meeting with their instructor.

"Chin up, it's nothing bad. His office is on the second floor," said Smoker, taking another drag and walking off. Striker struggled to get up to his feet. A crutch lay propped on a table next to the bed just in case. Striker got on his legs and knew he could walk, but his chest felt like it was on fire. The walk to Zephyr's office took longer than needed.

As he approached it, he saw another senior-aged man walking down the hall towards him. He had grey hair, grey beard, and a large scar on his left eye. He was definitely taller than Striker, and broad-chested. He seemed to be grinning to himself for some reason. When he saw Striker, he stopped.

"Who are you cadet?"

"Cadet Striker sir. And you?"

"Vice Admiral Garp youngster." Striker's eyes widened. THE Vice Admiral Garp, the man who fought the Pirate King, Gold Roger, up and down the Grand Line countless times.

"You look like you've been thrown into a building. You and another cadet must have been fighting hard," said Garp.

"No, just me and Master Zephyr," said Striker. At that, Garp began laughing, a deep booming sound.

"Bwahahahaha! He must have went easy on you by the looks of it," said Garp.

_"EASY?!"_ thought Striker.

"Alright, be on your way cadet," said Garp, walking past him. Striker continued his walk towards Zephyr's office. Once outside, he knocked.

"Come in," said Zephyr. Striker opened the door and came in.

"Aw cadet, take a seat," said Zephyr. Striker moved to the chair, and sat down, albeit slowly.

"Sorry about that back in the training plaza. I took it too far after that attack you threw. What fruit did you eat?"

"The Sonic-Sonic Fruit Master Zephyr," said Striker.

"Hmm, haven't hear about that one. It's usually rare to have Devil Fruit users during training. Only three men I know had Devil Fruits coming in to training," said Zephyr. "Do you have control of it?"

"For the most part. I have other attacks I'm working on," said Striker.

"Don't trust to heavily on your Devil Fruit powers. One wrong move, and you're dead," said Zephyr. "You do seem proficient with a sword though. That could be an alternative to use before your powers."

"Yes sir," said Striker.

"Cadet, what's your full name?" said Zephyr.

"Farragut David," said Striker. Zephyr smiled.

"I knew you looked familiar. Jack would bring you by every now and again. Alright cadet, that is all. Tomorrow, you resume training," said Zephyr.

"In this condition sir?" said Striker.

"Well you'd best be a fast healer," said Zephyr.

* * *

"Striker, are you listening?" said Hina.

"Huh, sorry what?" said Striker.

"Ugh, you two give me a migraine sometimes. Hina disappointed," said Hina.

"Get use to it," said Smoker.

"How does Tashigi put up with you?" said Striker. Smoker shrugged. Suddenly, two men came running up to Hina. One had light-purple hair and was wearing a Marine cap with bright orange and purple pants and a tight blue shirt. The other had a slouch cap with MARINE on it, a purple and yellow dress shirt with a blue tie and heart-shaped sunglasses.

"Captain Hina! We wanted to say we're so thrilled that-"

"Never mind that! Back to your posts," said Hina.

"Ahhh, so angry yet so beautiful!" they said, literally dancing away.

"Fan club of yours?" said Striker, wondering who the hell those two were.

"Don't ask," said Hina. "Anyways, I have to report in. I'll see you two later," said Hina. Smoker and Striker nodded as she walked away, followed by those two pining Marines.

"Where are you off to now?" said Striker.

"I have to report in to Admiral Aokiji. He wanted to see me for-"

"Wow, I didn't realize that you had an O Wazomono sword Vice Admiral!" said Tashigi, gazing like a fangirl at the sword hung on Striker's back.

"Tashigi, we were talking," said Smoker, annoyed as usual.

"Why yes. It's name is Shiokaze*. I acquired her about five years ago from a pirate," said Striker, unsheathing the blade and handing it to her. She carefully took it and studied the blade's color and temper like an artist. The blade was light-blue, with the temper displaying a wave pattern on the edge that was gray, like waves forming on the ocean.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Are we done admiring swords now?" said Smoker.

"Sorry Captain," said Tashigi. She handed the katana back to Striker, who sheathed it back in its hilt.

"Take care you guys. We'll see you again before the execution," said Striker. Tashigi smiled and waved goodbye to Striker and Arisu, Smoker nodding and waving his hand back as they departed.

"It's always good to see old friends," said Arisu. She and Tashigi had befriended each other when they had first met after Tashigi had been assigned to Smoker.

"Yes. It is," said Striker.

* * *

"Smoker, how many times must I tell you to stop when ordered?" said Zephyr, chastising Smoker once again for beating down another cadet during a sparring match.

"If it gets the job done, then why bother?" said Smoker, looking like he didn't give a care in the world what Zephyr had to say. It had been three weeks since they had started, and already Smoker was given demerit after demerit. It was a wonder he hadn't been kicked out. Their class had shrunk, from 100 to 60. The other 40 had either flunked out or had not lived up to Zephyr's rigorous schedule.

"There he goes again," said Hina. "Does he ever learn?"

"Nope," said Striker, rubbing his shoulder where a bruise had formed from a cadet he had sparred with. "But I think he doesn't care what others say about him, which is why Zephyr likes him."

"He does?" said Hina. "He usually gives Zephyr the most problems?"

"Which is one of the things Zephyr likes. Inside, he knows Smoker will be a good Marine," said Striker.

"How come you can see that?" said Hina.

"Let's just say it's a gift," said Striker.

"Hina confused," said Hina. Striker always wondered why she spoke about herself in the third-person, but then again he decided to just go along with it. Hina had warmed up to them over the weeks, well more to Striker since Smoker always kept a distance from everyone. So far only Striker had gotten somewhat through to him, even if it was relatively small. They sat and watched as Zephyr chewed Smoker out about protocol, which Smoker half-listened to as the other cadets either watched or went on with their matches.

"Your roommate sure is scary," said the cadet Striker had sparred with, taking a seat next to him, sporting a black eye and various bruises. He had brown hair in a soldier's queue and was just as built as the other men, though not as built as Smoker.

"At first he is, but all it takes is getting use to," said Striker.

"Name's Teague," said the cadet, shaking Striker's hand.

"Striker."

"Thanks for not using your Fruit power on me," said Teague.

"Master Zephyr would have killed me personally if I did," said Striker. "He doesn't like Devil Fruit powers for some reason."

"I've heard rumors and tales about him that might be the reason why," said Teague.

"Do tell?" said Hina.

"Apparently, he had a wife and kid when he was an Admiral. Then one day, a pirate with Devil Fruit powers killed them," said Teague.

"Zephyr was an Admiral?" said Striker. Teague nodded

"How can you kill an Admiral's family?" said Hina.

"I don't know, but soon afterwards he stepped down and became an Instructor. He's been training Marines ever since," said Teague. Striker looked at Zephyr as he began beating Smoker down into the ground.

_"What's true and what's false about you?"_ Striker thought.

Smoker took a seat down next to them sporting various bruises and a black eye.

"You know if you followed the rules this wouldn't be happening," said Hina. Smoker grunted, still not caring.

* * *

"One," said Zephyr. All the cadets struck down with their practice swords in a downward slash in the blazing hot sun.

"Two," said Zephyr. Everyone did a basic block.

"Form one." The cadets did a flurry of sword movements that ended with a thrust.

"Good. Take a break," said Zephyr. The cadets all broke off to rest.

"How much more training time do we have?" said Teague.

"Only three more months," said Hina. Striker and Teague groaned.

"Quit your complaining," said Smoker. "Might as well get use to it."

"How many demerits have you gotten so far?" said Striker.

"Do they even matter?" said Smoker.

"Smoker, he's serious. I had to go and talk to the other officers besides Zephyr about letting you stay," said Hina.

"No one asked you to," said Smoker. Hina sighed.

_"I wonder how much longer this can last?"_ Striker thought.

"Does this kind of thing usually happen?" asked Teague.

"Yes," said Hina and Striker.

_"Three more weeks."  
_

**Review and tell me your thoughts about the story so far. **

***Shiokaze means sea breeze**


	4. Into the Line of Duty

(3 months into training)

The cadets continued to improve and were now at the pinnacle of physical shape, and nearing the end of their training. Their forms were tighter, more muscular, and leaner as well. They could do any exercises with relative ease and little discomfort.

Striker was in a mock fight with another cadet. The cadet had reddish-orange hair that showed the rising of what looked to be the beginning of a fauxhawk of some kind, blue eyes, and a stern face. He had a prominent X on his chin as well.

Striker decked the cadet down to the ground by the time the whistle blew from Zephyr.

"Not bad Striker, you must have been practicing late last night," said the cadet.

"Just needed more time to work on my attacks for my Devil Fruit powers. Besides, you almost had me with that wrestling move Drake," said Striker, helping the cadet up onto his feet. So far, the cadets had become more of a cohesive unit then their previous siphoning off into small groups. They now numbered exactly 50. Now Striker knew just about everyone's name. Smoker had come out of his shell, at an incredibly small fraction, but he was still troublesome and easily annoyed. Striker knew that part of his personality wouldn't change.

"Firearms training cadets," said Zephyr.

* * *

Striker's bullet hit another target from 200 yards off. He was a fair shot with a flintlock musket. The other cadets were practicing the same thing. Teague was the best shot of the entire class, pegging targets from over 400 yards, in the head. Zephyr stood by, watching their progress. Striker's next bullet grazed the next target before the next shot hit it in the abdomen section.

"Cease fire," said Zephyr. The cadets stopped, putting down their muskets.

"Now that you've been given training in all weapons, it's time to move on to the more advanced exercises. I will be showing you the art of Six Powers," said Zephyr.

"Sorry Master Zephyr, but what is Six Powers?" said a cadet.

"Six Powers is basically a martial arts that turns your body into a fighting machine. Only the best and strongest can use this technique. Since this class has excelled faster than most of my classes, it seems fitting that I show you how to get the basics down for it. Follow me."

* * *

By the end of the day, numerous recruits had broken fingers trying to use the Finger Gun technique. Striker had decided to try the Iron Body technique since his Devil Fruit powers made his body a weapon anyway.

Smoker came to their room, his hand bandaged from the technique as well. His hair had grown out as well, and since training, Striker never knew his natural hair color was white.

"This is interesting," said Smoker. "First time I come back here more damaged than you."

"It won't last," said Striker, chuckling to himself from Smoker's comment, and how true it was.

"Having a Devil Fruit kind of exempts you from learning some of that though," said Smoker, laying down on a mat.

"Maybe you'll get one," said Striker.

"That'll be the day," said Smoker.

"You'd hate it?"

"It wouldn't kill me if I did."

"Unless you fell into water."

"Shut up, you know what I mean." The room fell silent for a few moments.

"Smoker, why did you want to become a Marine?" said Striker.

"Why did you?" said Smoker.

"Well, my Dad is a Marine. Well, he was, and I always wanted to be like him. Be an officer, lead men, stop injustice wherever it is, save people," said Striker. "And stop pirates."

"Hmm, noble. I just want to stop pirates from having their way. They're a bit of a nuisance, and the sometimes the worst kind of people," said Smoker.

"This is through experience?" asked Striker.

"You could say that," said Smoker. Striker decided not to ask him about his past too much.

"You ever met one?" said Striker.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Gold Roger," said Smoker.

"No way!" said Striker, springing up on his mat. "How was he? What was he like? Was he as powerful as they say he was?"

"Calm down," said Smoker. "I saw him when he was being sent to his execution." Striker's eyes were wide with excitement and anticipation. Smoker sighed.

"Doesn't take much to get you excited does it? I use to live in Loguetown, so everyone crowded the street to get a look at him. Being a kid at the time, I was naturally curious to see him. I saw him as he went down the street. He walked down it like it was a victory parade. He stood proud, majestic even. It was the stance of one who had attained wealth, fame, power. He smiled all the way down to the platform, and he was still smiling when they executed him.

"That's...amazing. My family hasn't had much luck with pirates," said Striker.

"How so?"

"My Dad's leg was cut off by a pirate," said Striker.

"By who?"

"Gold Lion Shiki," said Striker. Smoker's eyes widened. Next to Roger and Whitebeard, Shiki was one of the most powerful pirates at the time.

"He was defending Marineford from him when he came to try and bust Roger out. I saw the whole thing," said Striker.

"That must have been terrifying," said Smoker.

"He was. After that day, I swore I would join the Navy so that no pirate would ever do that again," said Striker.

"Hmm, very noble," said Smoker. "We should get some rest. Knowing Zephyr, there's no telling what will happen tomorrow."

* * *

"If you want to graduate at all, move your asses!" yelled Zephyr as the Navy cadets were finishing their last mile. By the time they were finished, they were covered in sweat from head to toe, but they weren't going to drop like flies like they would have at the beginning. They were in top physical shape. A run like this did not bother them anymore than the other strenuous physical activities they did. Once they arrived back into the training yards they fell to attention in files.

"Could have been faster, but still a good time nonetheless. Fall out, you have the rest of the day off," said Zephyr. He walked off, letting the cadets relax.

"Two days left and he gives us a break? He must be in a good mood," said Teague.

"That much longer till we go our separate ways," said Striker, a little sadly. They all noticed, hanging their heads down a little. They had all bonded well together, becoming inseparable. Even Smoker seemed a little saddened.

"Don't worry, we'll keep in contact," said Hina. "Besides, someone has to keep Smoker out of trouble."

"Very funny," said Smoker.

"It won't be so bad. One day we'll be high-ranking officers," said Drake. They all nodded, smiling at the thought of one day being great Marines.

* * *

(Marineford. 3 days before execution)

"So our job is to protect the shoreline?" said Striker to Momonga.

"Correct. Their ships will mostly likely come from out there and try to land here. It's the most likely location for it," said Momonga. The Vice Admirals were to be the vanguard of the coming assault, slowing down the Whitebeard pirates enough for their plan to unfold.

"Any word on the Pacifistas?" said Striker.

"I'm not sure, they might be ready by then," said Momonga.

"Who's going to retrieve Fire Fist from Impel Down?" said Striker.

"I believe Onigumo is," said Momonga.

"Great," said Striker, rolling his eyes. He could stand Doberman's belief of Absolute Justice, but men like Onigumo and Akainu took it another step further.

"Hope he doesn't kill him on the way here," said Striker.

"Why would you say that?"

"A sailor I talked to about the Enies Lobby incident said that he shot one of his own men when he was merely asking why they were about to fire on another battleship just because Straw Hat Luffy was on the ship for a moment," said Striker. "And when the cannons fired on the captains and commanders fighting the Straw Hats on the Bridge of Hesitation."

"We had our orders Striker," said Momonga.

"And the cost of that?" said Striker. "Better action could have been taken instead of blindly shooting everywhere for the sake of one pirate. We only sacrifice when we absolutely have to, not when we feel like it."

"I understand your feelings, but that's the code we all live by," said Momonga.

"Not me," said Striker, looking out to the sea. "I wouldn't sacrifice all my men for one pirate."

* * *

"Congratulations, you have all passed training. You are all now full-fledged Marines," said Zephyr. All the cadets were dressed in their standard-issue clothing, their uniforms finely pressed and washed, their neckerchiefs flapping in the wind. Swords were strapped to their hips as they stood at attention.

"You all have exceeded expectations and have passed the officer's training course over the past three months. Everyone here, by special permission, have achieved the rank of Petty Officer. Go out and protect the world. Marines dismissed!" yelled Zephyr. A loud, warlike roar echoed out from the gathered recruits.

(Later that night)

"Where are you assigned to Smoker?" Striker asked.

"East Blue, the most boring sea. I knew they'd find someway to screw me over," said Smoker.

"I got a Grand Line branch," said Hina.

"Nice, what about you Drake?" said Striker.

"South Blue," said Drake.

"West Blue," said Teague.

"West Blue? Which branch?" said Striker.

"80th Branch," said Teague.

"We're in the same base!" said Striker, clasping his friend's hand. The two friends cheered as the other three watched on.

"Lucky bastards the lot of you," said Smoker.

"Cheer up Smoker. You have 90th Branch, that's Loguetown. A lot of pirates in the East Blue stop there anyway," said Striker. That seemed to have Smoker think about it for a minute before he shrugged. The cadets were at a sake house in the town district of Marineford.

"Bartender! Another round!" yelled a cadet.

"Another one here as well!" yelled another, running the barmaids crazy. Smoker and Striker got into a drinking contest.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" said Drake.

"No one asked you," said Striker while he was downing his drink, which made no sense since bubbles only emanated, and it sounded more like "_BLO BLONE BLASSED BLOO_." Smoker and Striker banged their glasses down at the same time before picking up another one and downing it too. Hina watched in disapproval, yet still managed to smile.

_"I'm gonna miss our time together,"_ she thought. Meanwhile, Teague was also in a drinking contest with another cadet while Drake stood back and watched it all.

In an hour, nearly all were slobbering drunk, either chatting or singing the Navy Song in the background.

"I'm just saying...that...you can be a...real asshole...sometimes," said Striker, being held up by an equally drunk Smoker.

"Yeah, well...you're...annoying as...hell," said Smoker. The two began chuckling before it was full out laughter between the two. Hina and Drake watched the two of them, Hina smiling seeing them so happy.

"Ah, what the hell," she said, picking up an unused drink and downing it fast, Drake watching surprised. He shrugged too and joined in the singing of Ocean Guide*.

_The ocean sees the beginning of the world, and the ocean knows the end of the world. _

_Thus, it calls us towards the way we must take. Thus, it leads us towards a proper world._

Drake and Teague were arm wrestling as their classmates cheered them on. Drake finally won, slamming Teague's arm into the drinks on the table. The two laughed and tried for a rematch as everyone cheered.

_Enveloping pain and suffering, greatly and kindly wrapping them up. _

_The ocean sees the beginning of the world, and the ocean knows the end of the world._

Smoker, Striker and Hina were dancing a top a table, drinks in their hands and laughing as everyone either cheered them on or danced around too.

_Even if I were to disappear, the omniscent ocean leads the way._

_I must not fear, because you are here. I must not be timid, because my comrades wait for me. We must advance towards the blue horizon. _

The cadets had one last drink together as a class, downing them heartily and merrily as one.

* * *

Striker was passed out on his mat, Smoker the same way in a spread-eagle position. Suddenly, Striker woke up. He got up groggily and exited the room, being careful to slide the door open and closed as silently as possible. He stumbled towards the main door, opening it and heading outside. Their barracks overlooked the harbor. Breathing in the salt sea air, Striker walked to the edge of the sea wall, looking out over the black depths. He smiled to himself, proud that he was now finally a commissioned Marine.

"It's a good feeling, isn't it?" said Zephyr. Striker turned around, startled that his instructor was standing behind him.

"Yes, it is," said Striker. Zephyr took a seat up on the wall with him.

"I remember when I first joined," said Zephyr. "My instructor was a hard-ass too. But he made sure we were ready to take on everything that this world had to offer. One of the happiest days of my life was when I put on the uniform for the first time and was sworn in. To uphold justice and protect the people, is the best thing anyone can ask for."

"You did many phenomenal things as a Marine, right Master Zephyr?" said Striker.

"You could say that," said Zephyr, smiling to himself. Still though, a question was bugging Striker immensely.

"You were an Admiral once?" said Striker.

"Yes."

"Why did you stop being one?" said Striker. A hard look appeared on Zephyr's face and Striker was afraid he might have pissed him off with that question. It may have been awhile since Zephyr had punched him during training, but he wasn't keen on getting hit again by him. Suddenly, Zephyr's face grew sad.

"I learned the hard way...that to live that life...brings consequences," said Zephyr. He took out a locket and opened it, handing it to Striker. Striker looked to see a beautiful woman and a male child, the child dressed up as a Marine. His eyes widened. It all made sense now.

"How old was he?" asked Striker.

"He was about to be three," said Zephyr. Striker gave Zephyr the locket back, which he closed and put it back into his pocket.

"The life of a Marine isn't as happy as they want you to believe. When I saw you all laughing and having fun in the sake house, I thought about how drastically your life will change from that point on. It brought back memories. I knew from day one I had to beat all of you to toughen up for the world out there," said Zephyr.

"We know. You taught us well," said Striker. He got up and jumped off the wall to the ground, landing nimbly on it.

"It was an honor to be taught by you, Master Zephyr," said Striker, bowing to him out of respect. Zephyr smiled, standing up on the wall before jumping off as well. He landed next to Striker, and saluted him.

"And it was an honor to train you, Petty Officer Striker," said Zephyr.

* * *

"Goodbye Hina, it was nice befriending you," said Teague.

"And you as well. Do well out there," said Hina, hugging her friend. The goodbyes for the cadets were hard, but they all knew that it was going to happen.

"Don't get into trouble again Smoker," said Hina.

"Bite my ass," said Smoker. Smoker and Striker shook hands, nodding to each other.

"You do good out there kid," said Smoker.

"And you as well," said Striker. Smoker turned and left. Drake came up left and he and Striker shook hands as well before he turned and left as well.

"You and Teague don't cause too much damage out there," said Hina, hugging Striker. Striker's cheeks blushed for a moment before he hugged her as well.

"Striker!" yelled another voice. Striker, Teague and Hina turned to see Striker's father hurrying along the dock towards him.

"Had to come see you before you left," said Jack. Father and son hugged one last time.

"You'll be a good Marine. Me and your mother knew you would," said Jack. Striker smiled at his father one last time. Turning to leave, he and Teague went to their ship at the end of the dock that would take them to the West Blue. Once the captain of the ship saw that all his passengers were onboard, the ship set its sails and pulled out. As he looked out to the ocean, Striker turned around to take one last look at Marineford. On a bluff overlooking their area, he saw Zephyr looking out to the sea.

"Master Zephyr!" he yelled. Zephyr looked out towards the voice that called and saw Striker.

"I'LL BE A GOOD MARINE! YOU'LL SEE!" yelled Striker. Zephyr smiled, waving him off as the ship sailed out to the horizon.

* * *

(West Blue. 80th Branch Marine Base)

Striker, Teague, and three more cadets named Killian, Greaves, and Jacques from their class disembarked off the ship that was carrying them. A Marine Captain was waiting for them, his arms crossed. He had on a grey-streamlined suit and large, black handlebar mustache.  
His skin was light-toned and his hair slicked back, an X-shaped scar above his eye.

"Glad to see you've all made it safely. I am Captain Hondo. Follow me and I'll get you all stationed and assigned," he said. The newly-commissioned Petty Officers saluted him and followed. The base looked like a regular Marine base with the seastone camouflage-pattern decorating the outside.

The headed to the upper-administrative office, Hondo opening the door to them. Inside were three men, a Commodore and two other Captains. The Commodore had short salt-pepper hair, a trimmed goatee, and and brown eyes. He looked to be middle-aged, but fit for his age. He was barrel-chested and had long legs. The two Captains had Marine caps and wore suits as well. One had a beard while the other one had a long goatee.

"These are the new men?" said the Commodore.

"Yes sir," said Hondo.

"Good, glad to see Zephyr's training yielded up more good Marines from Headquarters. Your names and rank?" said the Commodore.

"Petty Officer Striker sir."

"Petty Officer Teague sir.

"Petty Officer Killian sir."

"Petty Officer Greaves sir."

"Petty Officer Jacques sir."

"All non-commissioned officers? Must have been some damn good cadets. I'm going to need more men like you. I am Commodore Nimitz. This is Captain Greystroke," motioning to the captain with the beard, "and Captain Takeda. You'll find that the 80th Branch Marines expect only the best from its men. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good."

* * *

(Some weeks later)

"Fall in squad 6!" Striker ordered. The Marines under his command fell at attention on the starboard side of the ship. Their ship was on patrol in their area of the West Blue. Their ship could hold 60 men. Teague and Striker held joint second in-command in case anything happened to their Captain, Captain Hondo himself. Teague and Striker lead 30 men each while Hondo had overall command of both squads.

"Anything to report?" asked Striker.

"Sir," said a Marine, stepping forward, "Every part of the deck is in ship-shape."

"Good, carry on with your duties," said Striker. His uniform consisted of the standard Marine uniform with epaulets on his shoulders. He carried a katana on his hip, finding a decent-quality sword in the base's armory. So far, all that has went on was constant patrolling, and not a single enemy in sight. He knew that a Marines life wasn't daily fighting, but still he thought after a few weeks something would have happened by now.

He sighed as he perched himself on the guardrail, pulling his cap down to get some shut-eye.

"You know Hondo would kill you if he saw you doing that," said Teague.

"You always gotta make sure I'm doing the right thing at all times," said Striker, grumbling as he put his back up.

"Come on Striker, it's not all that boring," said Teague. Striker gave him a disbelieving look.

"Says the guy who was sleeping in the crow's nest three days ago," said Striker.

"Oi! That was a secret spot!" said Teague. Striker laughed while Teague fumed, cursing at him so fast it sounded like gibberish.

"Knock it off you two!" said Hondo, displeased as a vein appeared on the top of his head.

_"These were the guys they had to assign me with?"_ he thought. Ever since the first day, Teague and Striker had been pushing his nerves from time to time.

"Sorry sir!" said Teague and Striker, saluting him. Hondo grumbled and went back to the bridge.

"He seems very irritable lately," said Teague.

"He has to put up with us. I'd be grinding my teeth daily if I had to get assigned to you," said Striker.

"Oh you-"

BOOM!

A geyser of water shot up off their ship.

"What the hell?!" said Teague.

"Men, battle stations! Pirates off the port bow!" yelled Hondo. Striker and Teague rushed over to the side to see it. The pirate ship was an average-sized three-master, a manatee figurehead decorating the front. The ship's Jolly Roger flapping in the wind. It had a skull with a human heart in the back with veins crisscrossing in the background. The Heartstring Pirates, one of the terrors of the West Blue.

"Squad 6, man the cannons!" yelled Striker as Teague ordered his men to their posts. Marines rushed to and from to their stations, some rushing to the cannons while others rushed to retrieve the ship's weapons in case the pirates boarded, which by the collision course the ship was taken, it was inevitable.

The ship swung to its broadside.

"Fire!" yelled Hondo. The ship's cannons unleashed its full broadside power. All the shots missed the pirate ship, creating geysers of water where they missed. The pirate ship kept up its course, its bow cannon getting a hit on the port side. Several Marines were sent blown away as the cannonball exploded in its midst. Striker and Teague had braced for the impacts, holding their arms in front of them as a shield. Once the shockwave cleared, they readied themselves. The pirate ship pulled up alongside them. The pirates were all yelling and screaming taunts as the Marines prepared for them. With one fierce war cry, the pirates leaped aboard and the battle was on.

Marines and pirates clashed, swords clanging against each other and gun shots firing left and right. Striker drew out his sword and charged at a pirate who had shot a man of his squad. The pirate grinned and took out a boarding axe. Sword and axe clashed.

"Die you damn Marine!" yelled the pirate as he rained blows on Striker, with Striker blocking them all. He aimed another blow at Striker, who sidestepped him and slashed the pirate down his back.

"Guck!" said the pirate before he crashed to the deck. Striker turned around and began to fight another pirate. Teague's sword slashed down another pirate, keeping score of every pirate he brought down. Captain Hondo was fighting three pirates at once.

**"Shave!"** said Hondo. He disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Where'd he go?" said one of the pirates. No sooner had the words left his mouth that Hondo appeared behind them and sent them down to the deck, a slash across all three of their backs.

Suddenly, the ship rocked as the pirate captain leaped aboard. He was an immensely large man, with a bushy fire-red beard that reached his chest and choppy hair. He wore a black tricorn hat over his head, an eye-patch covering his right eye. He was extremely muscular and stood at eight feet tall. A large cutlass was in his hands.

A few Marines charged toward him. One slash from the captain sent them all down to the deck, dead. He laughed and charged, heading straight for Teague. He raised his cutlass and swung it as hard as he could at Teague's head. Teague blocked it, but he was forced to one knee. The captain raised his cutlass again, only to be blocked by Striker's sword as he came to Teague's side. The captain swung his sword again that forced the two of them to leap up and dodge it.

The captain charged towards Striker and swung in a downward slash. Striker caught the blow whilst Teague charged toward the captain. His blade found the captain's sword blocking his midsection, and the next thing he knew, Teague hit the mainmast, struggling to get up after the captain had punched him in the midsection.

Striker leaped up and swung his sword down on the pirate captain. The captain blocked that too. Striker landed back at the deck and swung with all his might as the captain did the same. When the swords clashed, Striker's katana broke in half. The pirate captain, seeing his chance, punched Striker across his face. Blood flew out of Striker's mouth as he was sent hurtling back to the deck. The pirate captain walked forward, ready for the kill as he raised his sword.

Suddenly, Striker got onto his feet as spirals of sonic energy danced around his fist in an orb.

**"Sonic Punch!"** His fist collided with the captains unprotected stomach. A shockwave emitted from his fist where the punch hit the captain's stomach. The captain was thrown back violently from the concussive blow, his eyes rolling into his skull as spit flew out of his mouth. He crashed into the mainmast, snapping it in half as he shot straight through into the bridge.

"Captain!" yelled the pirates.

"He has Devil Fruit powers!" yelled a pirate, pointing his finger at Striker. Striker smirked and vanished.

"Where'd he go?" said another pirate. That pirate suddenly flew back out into the ocean, Striker's foot charged with energy kicking him square in the face. He landed on his feet in a battle stance, eying the rest of the pirates with determination.

"You bastard!" yelled a pirate, holding a pistol. Before he fired, another shot rang out and the pirate fell to the deck, dead. Teague stood behind him, a musket in his hands. He grinned at Striker, who returned it. Captain Hondo landed on the deck, slashing past four pirates at the same time.

"Surrender now!" he commanded. The pirates, seeing that their odds of winning were next to none, threw their weapons down to the deck. Marines came forward, tying their hands behind their backs as they herded the surviving pirates into a circle. The Marines had lost about 20 of their men, with another 10 wounded. The pirates had attacked with 80 men, and 40 had surrendered.

"Well done you two. Maybe I was wrong about you," said Hondo, congratulating his two subordinate officers. Striker and Teague smiled and saluted him.

"Thank you sir," they both said.

* * *

"Sir, the Heartstring Pirates will terrorize the West Blue no more," said Captain Hondo.

"Good. Your report please," said Nimitz. Hondo handed it to him. Nimitz looked it over.

"Those two Petty Officers you have did a fine job," said Nimitz. "I forgot this one, Striker, had Devil Fruit powers."

"Taking out the captain demoralized them immensely," said Hondo. "Petty Officer Teague also did a fine job."

"Hmm, seems I might have underestimated them. Carry on with your duties Captain."


End file.
